The Detentionaire in Wonderland
by CreativeImaginator
Summary: Lee Ping has no idea where he is, but he thinks he's chasing RADcircles. Unfortunately for him, things are going to get a lot more crazy than he ever dreamed possible.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole?

Lee Ping slowly opened his eyes, brightness saying "Hello" to the young teenage boy. He raised a hand to his eyes, protecting himself from the sun's rays as he carefully sat up from his lying position. Where was he? What was he doing before hand? He wondered to himself as he looked around at his surroundings before letting out a gentle yawn. He appeared to be in a forest. Why he was there, he had no clue. He couldn't remember anything that would give him any recollection of how he got there or why.

Lee let out a soft grunt as he helped himself get up off the earthy ground. Looking around some more, he saw tall trees that had canopies shielding him from the blue sky with only a little sunlight peeking out from between some leaves. And looking onward to the path in front of him, he saw the trees form a trail as if they were telling him to go that way. Agreeing with the trees and not wishing to be any more lost than he already was, Lee Ping followed the trail, his shoes crunching the sturdy grass below him.

"I wonder how I got here." He said to himself. "Why would I be in a forest? Or better yet, since when was there a forest in town?" Bringing a hand up to his face in wonder, Lee continued to talk to himself in curiosity. "Wasn't I in school? I swear I was. But if I was there, then why would I be here? Was I chasing someone?"

Then Lee thought of something he hadn't before. Suddenly stopping in his tracks, Lee Ping said to himself, "Was I chasing Radcircles?"

Then as if someone was listening to him, a peculiar shadow ran past a couple trees beside him. Seeing it out of the corner of his eye, Lee quickly turned his head in suspicion and said, "Hello?"

There was the echo of silence before the softest sound of rustling from a nearby bush broke the uneasy quietness of the forest. Lee gasped and turned just as the shadow sped out from behind the bush and deeper into the woods. "Hey!" Lee yelled, running after the strange shadow and off the trail. "Stop!"

The shadow continued to run, managing to dodge every tree and boulder in sight as it ran into the deepest part of the woods. Lee took notice of this as well as he tried to run faster to catch up with the person or thing in front of him. Running farther and farther away from the trail, the forest started to grow darker and shadier as the canopies above him got more protective from the sun as if there wasn't a sun at all to begin with.

Barely being able to see the world in front of him, he saw the shadow stop in front of a tree and for a second he thought he saw the shadow grow a pair of bright white bunny ears. But before he could think anything of it, he witnessed the shadow look around to make sure no one was around and hopped into a sudden hole that had appeared in the ground.

Lee Ping gasped, his eyes widening in bewilderment at the hole. Nervously, gulping, Lee slowly looked down at the hole before him as he tried to catch his breath from all the running. The hole appeared to be going down into nothing but darkness. He knew he should've left it alone and gone back to the trail; that would've been the smart thing to do. But then again, he thought to himself; that may have been Radcircles that he had just been chasing. He may have been chasing down another clue to who framed him for the prank.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Lee Ping looked toward the hole one more time and leaned his torso forward to get a better look down inside the hole. But it wasn't the loose soil surrounding the hole that made Lee Ping lose his balance and fall into the hole; he wasn't athletic but he wouldn't let a little soil make him fall. Instead, a gloved hand reached out from inside the hole, grabbed Lee's ankle and yanked it hard, pulling Lee down into the hole.

His screams echoed through the hole as gravity let him fall down for who knows how long. On his descent down the rabbit hole, Lee's eyes saw so many different things tumbling down with him that he would never expect to be in a rabbit hole. He saw a couple chairs; one that he had landed onto before his butt slipped off the cushioned seat and made him fall once more on his own. He saw a couple stuffed toys that included a stuffed rabbit, a stuffed cat, a stuffed mouse, and what he thought was a stuffed animal of the Tazzleworm. There was also a table falling down as well with a glorious china tea set perfectly poised on top of it, not letting a drop of the tea inside it, spill a drop. Oh how he questioned the laws of gravity and physics on that one.

When it seemed like ages later, Lee found himself looking down, seeing a floor suddenly getting closer to his feet. Out of instinct, Lee Ping let out another scream as his body hit the floor with a loud and utter thump. "Ow. . ." Lee grumbled, his whole body now aching with pain as he brought his palms to the floor and pushed himself up, now in a sitting position.

"Ah; my head." Lee moaned, bringing a hand up to his head. Then, looking up, he saw the opening of the hole what looked like a good hundred feet down. "What the-? I fell down from there? But how could I have survived and yet the only thing I got from it was a mere headache?" Lee asked himself, once again questioning the laws of science on how his existence could still be there if he had fallen so far down without a scratch on him. His headache was growing bigger just thinking about it.

But he didn't have time to think about his survival, he had to try and get out of there! Putting a hand in his pants' pocket, Lee took out his phone and looked up the time; the time shown in bright numbers – 3:20.

"3:20?!" Lee gasped, looking down at the phone in his hand. "Crap! I'm supposed to be in Detention! If Barrage finds out that I'm not there, he'll kill me!" Quickly putting his phone away, Lee got up and looked up, looking for a way out. Seeing no other option, Lee swiftly jumped up and tried grabbing a root, stick, anything to get a good hold on the interior of the hole so he could climb out. But after several tries, Lee couldn't find anything and kept slipping back down to the floor. Sighing, Lee took his phone out again and let its light shine up the hole.

"Huh? Weren't there chairs falling down with me? And a table?" He wondered aloud, seeing nothing falling down the hole and nothing down on the floor with him. Was he imagining things? But how could he have? He had landed on one of the chairs on his descent down, so . . .

Lee sighed, shaking his head when a thought came to him. "Wait a minute! I have a phone! I'll call someone!" Lee said, victoriously as he dialed Camilio's number into his phone before bringing it up to his ear. "Come on. Come on, Camilio. Pick up." He said, hearing the phone ring a couple times when a female voice spoke in a technological voice 'Sorry but your call could not be sent through.'

"What?" Lee looked down at his phone and instantly saw the problem. "Seriously?! Are you kidding me?! Now I have no bars?!" Lee let out another heavy, frustrated sigh. "Whatever."

Lee was about to try and get a signal from his phone when he suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looking away from his phone, Lee saw a shadow run away from him; this time he knew he saw white bunny ears on the shadow's head. "Radcircles!" Lee shouted in realization as he put away his phone and ran after the shadow into the next room.

Once stepping foot into the room, Lee stopped and looked around; the shadow wasn't there. "How?" Lee wondered. The well-lit room was completely empty, the only thing inside it being a circular wooden table. He started to turn back to where he had entered when he heard the faintest sound of a door slamming shut. Lee's head snapped to the sound and quickly ran in the direction he had heard it. But the only thing he saw was the colorfully papered wall; there wasn't a door in sight.

"But I swear I heard it!" Lee swore, bringing his hands to the wall and feeling around, making sure there wasn't a door behind the wallpaper. "Aw, come on!" Lee angrily said, kicking the wall with the tip of his shoe. However, when he did, Lee Ping never suspected that he would receive an answer. Once his shoe made contact with the wall, Lee instantly heard a loud yell of pain.

It made the 10th grader gasp, startled as he pushed himself away from the wall. "Wh-who's there? Show yourself!" Saying that, Lee prepared himself for the worst and got in a fighting position.

But he heard something instead. "Oh would you cut the act already?! You're not a ninja!" A tiny voice said, shocking Lee.

"Huh?" Lee questioned, looking around and seeing no one else in the room except him. "Who's there?"

"Down here, you twit!" The tiny voice said, making Lee's neck instantly crane his head downwards.

Lee's eyes widened in shock, seeing the voice's body or . . . form. Slowly and carefully getting down on all hands and knees, Lee looked down at the owner of the squeaky voice. "Ir-Irwin?!" Lee nervously asked as he stared down at the tiny door with its body having the pie symbol streaking across the center and its doorknob resembling the face of his former Mathlete companion.


	2. Going Down - Er, I mean Up?

Lee stared at the small door resembling Irwin Dexter, proud leader of the 'Mathletes' and the 'Down with Lee' club, for what seemed like hours. Just to make sure what he was seeing was real, Lee brought a finger to the door and poked the center of Irwin's face.

"Ow! Stop that!" Irwin said, his tiny eye being poked by Lee's index finger. "That's my cornea you're poking! I said, 'Stop it!'" And with that, Irwin lunged his face forward, biting hard on Lee's finger.

Lee shouted a little in pain, jumping away from the little door. "Ow; that hurt." Lee said, shaking his finger a little to relieve the sudden pressure put on his finger. But looking at his bitten finger and then back at the door, Lee's dark brown eyes widened, as he let out another scream in fear, reality hitting him in the face. "You . . . you just bit me!" Lee choked out, pointing a finger at Irwin. "How is that possible? You're a door!"

Irwin, looking up at Lee Ping, let out a soft snort. "Oh don't act so surprised! I mean, really? I doubt I'm the craziest thing you've ever seen!"

Lee shifted his eyes away, realizing just how true that statement was. "Right. But still . . . " Lee started, leaning down to Irwin's eye level. "How did you become a door?"

"I don't know! I asked this one guy why I was like this, but he only said, 'Knock, knock.'"

"Radcircles!" Lee gasped.

"Rad-who?" Irwin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Radcircles! What did that guy look like? Or better yet, where did he go?" Lee Ping asked, multiple questions being asked by the second.

Irwin scoffed. "Why would I tell you? Helping Lee Ping is against the rules in the 'Down with Lee' club."

Lee narrowed his eyes at the Mathlete before realizing, "Wait a minute. I bet Radcircles went through you; he went through the door, didn't he?"

"No! And even if he did, you'd have no way of finding out. You can't even fit through the door!" Irwin snarled.

Lee sighed, craning his head backwards. "I guess you got me on that one. Then what do I do? I can't stay here and do nothing. Radcircles is out there on the loose and I need to catch him." Lee said to no one in particular except for himself when he noticed something while his head was looking upside down.

Lee brought his head forward and turned around on his butt before slowly standing up and walking to the circular wooden table. On it was something that wasn't there before: a green can of 'Green Apple Splat'.

Lee Ping reached out to grab the can of 'Green Apple Splat' and looked at it for a second, wondering where it had come from and if it was already on the table when he arrived and just hadn't noticed it. He inspected it as if it were going to magically disappear from his hands when he turned down to Irwin and asked, "Hey, where did this come from?"

"How should I know?" Irwin said. "It's a beverage. Does it really matter?"

"Hm. I guess not." Lee said, bringing a hand up and popping open the can. "You think it's safe to drink? I'm a little thirsty from all that running."

"Like I said before, does it really matter? It's a beverage! I doubt there's poison in it!" Irwin shouted with a tinge of frustration. But after thinking for a few seconds, Irwin smiled and said, "But if there was . . ."

"Shut it." Lee snapped with glaring eyes before turning his attention back to the bottle. "Well, I guess there's no harm to drinking just a little bit of it. I mean after all, it's 'Green Apple Splat': the 'splatiest'." And with that, Lee brought the can to his lips and took a small sip of the green liquid.

Irwin looked up at Lee in curiosity, wondering if something really would happen. After all, he hadn't seen the can there in the first place either; it wasn't in the room when Lee came in. But he wouldn't tell the Detentionaire that if it would help him. Irwin watched as Lee took another small gulp from the can when his face, suddenly squished together in surprise and shock. Almost feeling excitement rush through his blood, Irwin asked, "What? What's the matter? Taste something funny? Poison, perhaps?"

"No." Lee said, setting the can on the table. "But I do taste something." Then, opening his mouth, Lee grabbed out a small folded up piece of paper, dripping with 'Green Apple Splat'. "Uh; gross." Lee commented. "This was in the drink?"

"A piece of paper?" Irwin asked, just as confused as Ping. "What does it say?"

"Um . . ." Lee started as he tenderly opened the piece of paper and read the message present. "It says, 'Drink Me'. What? What does that even mean?"

But before Lee even had a chance to ponder the possibilities of the meaning, Lee saw his surroundings getting bigger and bigger by the second. "What's happening? Everything's growing!" Lee said, eventually falling backwards on his butt.

Gasping wildly, Lee looked down at his hands, feeling something spark within him, like a slither of electricity had ran down his spinal cord after taking a swig of that can. And looking up, Lee grew more concerned with each passing moment. The table that he had previously set the can onto now loomed above the teen, appearing as tall as a skyscraper. It was so big!

"Wh-what happened to me?" Lee asked, horrendously.

And not even a second later, his question was answered. "Why are you asking me all these questions? I know I'm a genius, but this is just getting annoying." A loud voice said with frustration.

Feeling brown eyes almost pop out of his skull, Lee turned around, looking up at the face of his former Mathlete companion. The door- or Irwin, now stood at eye level with Lee; Lee being the exact same height as him. "Irwin! You're my height!" Lee said, astounded at the sudden shift of change.

Irwin didn't respond, the nerd only rolled his eyes. Looking back down at his hands and then back up at the table, Lee concluded, "I must've shrunk. But how? This goes beyond the laws of physics or reality for this matter!"

"I don't know, okay? All I know is that I want you gone. So will you leave already?" Irwin asked, angrily.

"No!" Lee said, getting back to where he left off beforehand. "I need to get through you-er, I mean the door! I need to get through the door."

Irwin scoffed. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try. You can only get through this door by answering a series of questions; mathematical questions to be exact!"

Lee crossed his arms and sighed. "If it gets me through the door, fine. Shoot."

"What's the square root of 65,536?"

"256."

"What's the 2703 multiplied by the square root of 3,025?"

"Easy: 1,082,565,000.

"8792 minus 7892-?"

"Simple. 182,0-."

"-square rooted, rounded to the nearest tenth?"

Lee gave out another nasty sigh, before saying with exhaustion, "426.7."

Irwin's eyes narrowed. "Final question: what's the probability that you, Lee Ping, will ever win a chance with Tina Kwee?"

Lee let out a vicious gasp, his cheeks blaring redder than the Tazelwurm. "W-what? What kind of question is that?!"

"Ha!" Irwin smirked, deviously. "You didn't answer it, which means you can't enter!"

"Aw, come on! Seriously, what kind of question is that?"

"A trick one; you have _**zero**_ chance of being with Tina! Are you really serious about her?"

"Shut up." Lee grumbled. "Just open the door."

"Never!" Irwin shouted. "You didn't answer the question!"

"Oh, give me a break!" Lee said, kicking the door-er, Irwin, with the toe of his shoe. And before long, in extreme frustration and anger, Lee continued to stomp down the door with the bottom of his shoe. "Open! Up!"

"Ow! Hey, stop that! That hurts!" Irwin whined.

"Not until you open the door! I need to find RADcircles!" Lee said, stubbornly.

Irwin growled. "Stop it! You can't open the door unless you have the key!"

Lee stopped abruptly, his shoe pausing beside the pie symbol tattooed on the door. "What key?"

Sighing in defeat, Irwin reluctantly said, "You need a key to open me-er, I mean, the door." Lee stared at Irwin for a moment before stomping the pie symbol one last time with the hardest kick he could wield out. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For not telling me sooner! Where's the key?!" Lee asked, setting his foot down beside its twin.

"I don't know."

"You don't know where your own key is?!"

"No, like I said, _I _don't even know why I'm a door." Irwin replied. "Besides, do you see it anywhere?"

Looking at the floor around him, Lee sighed. "No. But wait-." Lee gazed behind him at the giant, skyscraper of a table. "You don't think it's up there, do you?"

"Again, I have no clue. But it's a high probability that it's up there since it's obviously not down here." Irwin said.

Lee moaned, scratching the back of his head. "Aw man, it's too high. It'll take ages before I can make it up one leg." Lee's neck shifted downward in sorrow. However, when he did, his eyes caught sight of a little treat beside one of the table's legs. "What the?"

Striding over to it, Lee kneeled down to the ground and looked at the brown treat placed neatly on a fine pressed napkin: a triple chunk brownie. "Huh?" Picking it up, Lee looked at it with a tinge of wonder. "What's this doing here? Hey Irwin, was this originally here?"

"Not that I remember." He answered.

"Strange. Why would this be here? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, being my favorite dessert and all, but, weird. What do you think it's here for?"

"Uh duh, eating." Irwin said with satisfaction and annoyance, feeling as if he were talking to a preschooler.

Lee's tense shoulders slid down with hesitance. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean, really? What would happen if I ate a smidge of this? It can't get any worse than the situation I'm already in." And with that, Lee took a small bite of the triple chunk brownie.

His taste buds cheering with delight, Lee moaned with contentment. "Man, this is so good."

"Oh no, don't share or anything. A door doesn't have to eat." Irwin exclaimed.

Lee, feeling a little bad for his action, swallowed and turned to the geek door. "Sorry. Here." But before Lee could shove a piece of the brownie in Irwin's wooden mouth, Lee felt a slight irritation in his throat again and started to cough. After a couple seconds of hacking, Lee coughed out the thing that was causing irritation in his windpipe: a folded piece of paper.

"Another one?" Lee questioned, opening it and reading aloud, "'Eat me.' It's just like the 'Green Apple Splat'."

"Interesting." Irwin murmured under his breath. But not thinking too much into it, the ginger turned back to Ping, "Hey, are you just going to let me starve or what?"

"Oh, right; sorry." Lee said, dropping the piece of paper and hoisting the brownie up to Irwin's face again. But like before, something stopped Lee from his actions and stopped midway to Irwin's awaiting mouth. Lee noticed something odd happen to the scrumptious treat- it was shrinking. Confused, Lee dropped the brownie in astonishment as it continued to shrink.

"What the heck? The brownie's shrinking!" Lee shouted to Irwin, backing away from the brownie on the floor. Lee turned to the door to see if Irwin had noticed it too, but was shocked to see Irwin starting to shrink as well. "Irwin! Y-You're shrinking!"

Irwin looked up at Lee in a little bit of fear. "No; you're _growing_!"

"What?!" Lee questioned, staring down at the floor, and in one quick move, Lee felt the pain as his head hit the ceiling and his butt hit the other side of the wall with his legs squished across the checkered-tile floor. In realization, Lee gazed at his new form: he had grown into a giant!


End file.
